


Don't Touch Her

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger Management, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Based on spoilers for Liv and Pierce next week...He turns up at the pub to confront the girl, probably not wise in the presence of Robron...





	

Pierce staggered through the doorway of the Woolpack with his fists clenched and sweat lining his forehead. His jaw was set as he steeled himself and glanced around for the teenager, but she was nowhere in sight.

He was aware of Chas stood behind the bar, wearily asking him what he wanted to drink. He ignored her, his fingernails digging harder into his palms as he gritted his teeth.

"Where is she?" he spoke quietly, barely drawing attention "WHERE IS SHE?"

The pub fell silent, some laughed uneasily at the outburst while many looked a mix of both uncomfortable and confused.

Aaron, who was sat at a table with Robert, Adam and Victoria, pushed his chair back, ready to head to his Mum should Pierce decide to get violent. But he didn't. He stood there, looking wildly around the room before ultimately slumping onto a barstool.

"What can I get you?" Chas asked tentatively, shooting Aaron a look to assure him he was safe to sit down, she could handle Pierce.

The villagers returned to their previous conversations, occasionally shooting the odd glance at the drunk hunched over the bar. Pierce sat and swiftly downed the pint that Chas had placed in front of him, as he wiped his mouth the woman stared "How many have you had already?" she questioned in concern.

"None of your business" he snapped, shoving the glass back to her and nodding for her to re-fill it. She raised her hands in surrender and turned, almost bumping into Liv who came flying out from the backroom wielding a calculator and a maths textbook.

Pierce tensed at the sight of her, watching through narrowed eyes as the girl ran up to Robert, dropping the book in front of him.

"I can't do it!" she huffed, folding her arms "It's stupid! What do I even need this for?"  
"Life" her brother answered shortly, taking a sip of his drink as he watched Robert smile at the girl and tap out a sum on the calculator.

* * *

 

After 15 minutes, Robert shut the book with a snap, and Liv was now grinning down at him from her spot leant palms flat on the table.

"Done" he told her smoothly  
"Nice one" she beamed, hesitantly taking the book and calculator from him "Can I sit and have a drink now?" 

Aaron smirked at her "Course...Out the back, there're cans of coke in the fridge."

His sister glared at him, clutching her school stuff to her chest, cheeks flaring at the sound of Adam and Victoria chuckling. When the teenager still hadn't moved, her brother looked back up at her, this time more seriously.

"It's too late for you to be hanging around out here" he explained, trying to meet her gaze "When we're done with these me and Rob will come out the back and we can watch a film how's that?"

Liv let out a sigh, though the corners of her mouth were upturned at the suggestion "Fine" she nodded "As long as it's not anything to do with Vin Diesel and cars. There's only so many times a girl can watch Fast & Furious Aaron."

Relishing in the appreciative guffaws of Adam and Victoria, Liv headed back towards the bar grinning. By this time however, Pierce was already waiting for her, and as she went to dodge past him he shot out an arm and grabbed hold of her.

The textbook and calculator clattered to the ground as the man roughly dragged the teenager to the door amidst the echo of gasps from around the pub.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice growled, and Pierce felt a strong hand spin him by the shoulder just as Robert's fist connected with his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards into a table.

Liv staggered slightly as his weight disappeared from her, and with shaking hands she pulled her top straight and took a step back.

She turned to see her brother being held back by Adam, seething and ready to launch himself at Pierce, clearly Robert had been too fast to stop. She glanced up at the blonde whose eyes were blazing with anger, his body was rigid and his jaw was set as if he was ready to strike again if needed.

Out the corner of her eye, Liv saw Aaron wriggle from Adam's grip and within seconds she felt his hands on her shoulders as he glared at Pierce from over her head.

"You've got literally 10 seconds to explain right now before I chuck you out in that road" the man growled.

Pierce gingerly touched his jaw, fingers brushing the skin as he straightened up "You planned it didn't you?" he whispered harshly  
"Planned what?" Liv stammered, trying to keep her hard exterior though inside she was crumbling in fear.

Pierce let out a cold laugh that made the girl wince "The flowers, he gave you the money didn't he? But he was too scared to do it himself, he wouldn't dare do it himself!"

"You're drunk Pierce, go home" Chas ordered from behind the bar "You're lucky I'm not barring you after that little display."

The man pushed himself off the table towards Liv, only to be stopped by Robert who stepped smoothly in front of her "Try it" he threatened darkly.

"You've always been like a little sidekick to him! Trying to split me and Rhona up so he can muscle his way back into her life!"  
"Paddy?" Aaron asked in disbelief "Are you actually hearing yourself, you're pathetic" he spat.

With her brother and Robert so close by to protect her, Liv piped up "I didn't do anything! But I wish I had done! Rhona would be a lot safer with Paddy than she is with you!"

Robert reached out a hand behind him, as if preventing the siblings from approaching Pierce who was visibly shaking with rage now.

"You listen to me you stupid girl! Rhona and I are happy and that cheating scumbag had his chance with her and he wasted it! I won't be doing the same so I suggest you stay away otherwise-"

"What?" Aaron's voice was hard as he narrowed his eyes at the man, stepping past his sister to stand beside Robert "Were you gonna threaten her Pierce is that it? Were you gonna threaten my little sister?"

"Aaron" Chas' voice came warningly from behind the bar, but it was the soft touch of Robert's hand to his own that stopped the man.

Pierce ran a hand over his face, grimacing at the blood and sweat that smeared on his fingertips. At that moment Rhona came bursting through the doors of the silent pub, taking in the scene as her jaw dropped.

"What have you done?" she gasped, a hand hovering by her mouth as she looked between her partner and the angry family of three stood before him.

"It was her" Pierce snarled, pointing at Liv who stared back through wide eyes as she shook her head "The flowers, the little notes...P" the man laughed "Couldn't think of anything more original?"

"Enough" Rhona told him quietly "Let's just go home"

Pierce scoffed at her "I'm going nowhere until I get a confession, until this little freak stops her mindgames!"

At this remark, Robert removed his hands from his pockets where they had been resting "What did you just call her?"

The darkness contorting the blonde's features didn't seem to affect Pierce in the slightest "She's a freak! What is it? No friends in the village so you're hanging around desperate and lonely old men?"

Liv blushed at this comment, biting down on her lower lip as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Aaron caught sight of the terrified look on her face and he snapped. Nobody was going to make his little sister cry.

Aaron launched himself forward, grabbing Pierce by the front of his shirt as he slammed him against the wall.

"I've tried to be patient with you here mate" he growled "But you're really pushing it now"  
"Aaron" Robert appeared beside him, gently prising his curled fingers out of the man's top "He isn't worth it" he soothed.

"No" his fiance agreed, glancing back to his sister who was watching him tearfully "But Liv is" with that he swung round and landed a punch to Pierce's stomach, causing the man to double over wheezing.

Rhona was beside her partner in an instant, helping him down into a chair as he spluttered.

"Was that necessary?" she demanded, glaring up at the two men.  
"Was it necessary for him to grab a teenage girl and threaten her?" Robert shot back, holding Aaron's shoulders.

Rhona looked over at Chas who shrugged, sticking firmly by her family this time. The woman sighed, helping Pierce to his feet "We're going" she announced.  
"Well don't let us stop you" Aaron smiled sarcastically.

As the couple reached the door Pierce stopped and turned to Liv "Tell Paddy, the flowers stop. I mean it"  
"How many times it isn't us!" the girl stressed, taking a step forward only to feel two sets of hands hold her back.

The door of the Woolpack slammed shut, and the uneasy chatter started up again, gossip flaring round the tables.

Liv let out a sigh and turned round, instantly being pulled into Aaron's arms "It wasn't you was it?" he checked, causing her to step back and glare at him. He smiled and ruffled her hair, leading her through to the back room and away from prying eyes.

* * *

 

The girl subconsciously rubbed her arm and Aaron pulled back the sleeve, his eyes darkening at the sign of finger-shaped bruises appearing round her wrist.

"Ouch" Robert observed, walking in and shutting the door behind him "You alright kid?" he asked, nudging her gently.

Liv nodded though it was clear she'd been shaken by Pierce's anger. She felt Aaron's arm wrap around her shoulders, rubbing her back as they watched Robert retrieve some frozen peas out the freezer, shoving them on his knuckles.

"Forgot how satisfying it is to give someone a good punch" he hummed  
"Well if anyone deserved it was him" Aaron grumbled, accepting the bag as Robert handed it to him. 

He released Liv and iced his own swelling knuckles, smiling as he noticed his sister had fallen straight into Robert's arms, the pair watching him as he spoke.

"Hey at least now you know why we don't want you out there in the evenings" Robert piped up with a chuckle that made Liv roll her eyes though she smiled.

* * *

 

Once Chas had poked her head in to check on Liv, the three settled down on the sofa to watch a film as promised. They decided on a classic - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and the two men sandwiched Liv between them as the opening credits began.

Somewhere along the line the girl had fallen asleep, her head leant on Robert's shoulder with her feet tucked up on Aaron's lap. The man looked down at his sister, eyes straying to the bruises on her arm.

"They'll fade in a few days" Robert told him softly, realising what he was looking at.

"I should have got to her quicker" Aaron murmured "She needed me"  
"She had you" Robert reminded him "Do you not recall yourself pinning the bloke to the wall and burying your fist in his stomach?"

Aaron let out a laugh, shaking his head "I've never seen you move that quick" he spoke softly "When he grabbed her"  
Robert shrugged "I told you, she's your family so she's mine"  
"She's lucky to have you" Aaron reached out and brushed his fiance's cheek "We both are"  
"Going soft on me Mr Dingle?" the blonde teased, taking Aaron's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

* * *

The men sat talking quietly, shooting the occasional glance to the sleeping teen between them.

"We should wake her, get her upstairs" Robert told Aaron, looking over as the final scene of the film faded from the screen.  
"Nah it's alright, I'll carry her"

Robert raised an eyebrow at his fiance "She's a 14 year old girl, you think you have the muscles?"  
"Why? Reckon  _you_ do?" Aaron's eyes glinted.

The blonde got to his feet before bending over and scooping an arm under Liv's knees, hooking the other round her back as he lifted her into his chest. He held her there for a moment as if to make a point to Aaron who was smirking, busying himself by turning off the lights and the TV.

As the pair reached the top of the stairs, Aaron pushed open the door to Liv's room and followed Robert inside. Between them they got her settled in the bed and tucked in under her duvet. Leaving it up to the girl to get changed should she wake up during the night.

Aaron pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed for the door, turning back just in time to see Robert do the same before following after him.

"She wasn't even that heavy" Robert boasted as they made their way to their own room  
"Come on then Mr Sugden, you can show me what those muscles really do"

Aaron winked at him before disappearing inside, leaving Robert smirking at his retreating form.


End file.
